PWM generator circuits, such as integrated circuits for use as LED driver units (e.g., in display screens) may involve a continuous intervention of an external control unit (e.g., a microcontroller) in order to be able to change continuously and dynamically the parameters of the PWM signals. This may be the case of e.g., the duty-cycle, which is the ratio between the time Ton the signal is “on” and the period Ton+Toff of the PWM signal, for each LED channel.
This continuous intervention may result in controller resources and time being devoted to various activities such as e.g., interrupt service routine execution, flag polling, internal timer usage for controlling the time a certain LED channel is intended to be configured with a certain duty-cycle and how long a different duty-cycle may be desired, and so on.